I'm My Mother's Girl
by TragicWriter01
Summary: Sequel to "Safe Haven"! Blood or not, I am Jennifer Jareau's daughter. She is my rock. My hero. My shield. My everything. I'm moving on to bigger things. Becoming a big sister for the second time, juggling babysitting with my new job. Having two FBI Moms has its ups and downs. But, deep down, I know I'm My Mother's Girl.
1. Jemily

_**"In giving birth to our babies, we may find that we give birth to new possibilities within ourselves." - Jon Kabat-Zinn**_

* * *

The Prentiss-Jareau family.

Emily. Jennifer. Myself. Mackenzie. Henry.

Our family of five was about to grow with one more member.

 **~ Local Hospital (August 17th, 2012, 3:45pm) ~**

Out in the waiting room, the rest of the team were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the little bundle.

Dr. Wilson exited the room, a smile on her face.

"Prentiss-Jareau." Kenzie and I stood up. "Girls... I'm happy to report that..." We smiled as wide as we could. "Both Emily and the baby are perfectly fine." Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks, as I happily embraced my younger sister. "Now... do the two of you wanna say 'hello' to your new sister?"

"Of course!"

* * *

 **~ Emily & JJ ~**

"You ready, Kenz?" I asked my sister as we were right outside Mama Em's hospital room. Kenzie moistened her lips before nodding.

"Let's meet our little sister," she whispered, smiling softly as I took her hand. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight before me needed no words whatsoever to express the overall beauty that my eyes were capturing. Mom was caressing our baby sister's cheek, as the little bundle rested in Mama Em's arms.

"Oh, my goodness..." I whispered, getting a good look at our baby sister.

"She's so small..." Kenzie cooed. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. "Sissy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, it's just..." I sniffled. "She's as small as you were when you were born."

"Seriously?" She stared at her baby sister in awe. "Wow..."

"You wanna hold her, Kal?" Mama Em offered.

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Emily passed her over to me. "Watch her head." I supported the baby's head with one hand, and the rest of her tiny body with the other. I smiled sweetly at the little one in my arms. This was her. This was the baby that Mom and Mama Em had _together_.

"Hi, there, princess. I'm your big sister. You are just so precious..."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Mama Em gave Mom a knowing look, as Mom smirked back.

"It's gonna sound kinda corny..."

"But, we just thought it was perfect for this little angel."

"So, what's her name?" I pressed. The two women smiled at each other.

"Girls..."

"Say 'hello' to your sister, Jemily Carolyn Prentiss-Jareau."

I looked back and forth from my mothers to the little angel in my arms.

 _Jemily..._ "It's..." I laughed happily. "It's _perfect_."

"I think so, too..." Kenzie added, as our mothers smiled at us.

We heard the sound of the door opening and the scuffle of little feet. I looked towards the door to see Henry, coming over to me.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yes, Henry, this is her." I carefully crouched to Henry's level, the baby still in my arms. "Can you say 'hello' to Jemily, Henry?" My baby brother looked at me cutely.

"Her name's Jemily?"

"Yeah, buddy," Kenzie rejoiced. "What d'ya think?"

Henry stared at Jemily in total awe, like he was looking at a treasure chest full of candy. It was safe to say that he was completely _mesmerized_ at the sight of his new little sister.

"She's cute." He reached one of his little fingers to touch her cheek. He gasped cutely. "She's so soft!"

The four of us let out a collective laugh at Henry's absolute wonderment of little Jemily.

"Hey, Henry. This is a big moment for you," Kenzie explained. "You know why?" Henry looked at Kenzie and I and shook his head.

"Jemily was born today. You're older than her. Do you know what that means?" I asked, walking him through it. His eyes lit up in realization.

"I'm a big brother?!" he squealed. I grinned.

"Exactly. Which means... you're gonna have to help Kenzie and I take care of little Jemily while Mom and Mama Em are at work." I ruffled his hair with one hand, still supporting Jemily with the other. "Think you can do that?" I fisted my hand, as Henry thought for a second, the tip of his tongue sticking out to the corner of his lips.

"Yeah!" he responded cheerfully, and touched his fist with mine. He then placed a light kiss on Jemily's cheek. "I can't wait to play with you when you get bigger, Jemily," he whispered sweetly. "I'll play with you lots. 'Cause you're my 'sponsibility!" The four of us giggled at Henry's declaration. I smiled back at my two mothers. Both of them had tears brimming at the corners of their eyes. I finally looked back down at Jemily.

"Things are gonna be _so much fun_ with you around, Jemily. You just wait and see."

* * *

 **~ Three Days Later ~**

"Okay, Jemmy," Mama Em cooed. "It's time to see your new home." She looked back at Kenzie and me. "Girls, can you get the door?" I smirked to my younger sister, knowing full well what was waiting for us behind that door.

"Sure thing, Mama Em," I grinned, grabbing the key from Mom's purse, and unlocking the door. As I opened the door, I switched the lights on.

"Surprise!" the entire BAU team cheered. I turned to see our mothers' shocked faces, and couldn't help the laugh that left my lips.

"Surprise," I giggled.

"Kaelyn Rosaline Prentiss-Jareau..." Mom droned warningly as I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, to be fair, it actually wasn't my idea." Mom and Mama Em furrowed their brows, as Uncle Spence cleared his throat. He held up the spare key.

"Word of advice, JJ and Emily... never trust your daughter with the spare key, 'cause the two of you should know by now that your _profiler_ friends will squeeze it out of her somehow."

"Pretty boy's got a point," Uncle Derek joked as Kenzie giggled. Mom and Mama Em glanced over to me.

"So... are you guys gonna celebrate this or not?"

"They will, Kallie, honey, right after they let Penny cuddle with my god-daughter," Aunt Penelope gushed, coming over to Mama Em. I smiled at the scene as Mama Em gently placed Jemily into Aunt Penelope's arms. I brought my little sister and baby brother into my embrace, and placed feather kisses on their heads.

"Welcome to the family, Jemily," I whispered.

* * *

 _ **"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why." - Mark Twain**_


	2. Moments Like This

_**"Our lives are defined by opportunities, even the ones we miss." - Eric Roth**_

* * *

Mom and Mama Em decided that since I'm old enough to be on my own (as long as I'm home by curfew), that they could finally go on cases together, instead of switching off. I thought that was nice. It gave me more bonding time with my siblings. Especially Kenzie.

The last year, I've felt, has just been about me. My poor sister was only being smothered by Mama Em, and I was too caught in my trauma to embrace Mackenzie. But, now, I can make up for lost time.

I invited Melina over to my place. We were hanging out in my room, while Kenzie and Henry were playing hide-and-seek, and Jemily was put down for her nap.

"So, how's everything been for you, PJ?" Mel asked.

"Everything's... been pretty great, actually. I mean, this past year was... whew, a _massive_ ride, but... I held on. I got through it." I looked to my friend. "It's mostly because I had friends like you, Mel." She lent a smile. "And the rest of the girls in group. It was good to be surrounded by such awesome girls. I can't thank you enough."

Just as Melina was about to reply, Henry came rushing into the room.

"Shh!" he squealed. "Kenzie and I are playing hide-and-seek!" He frantically looked for a place to hide. He smiled cutely toward Melina, and hid behind her. "Don't tell Kenzie I'm here!" he whispered. Melina and I giggled.

"Sure, buddy. You got it."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Kenzie yelled from the living room. We heard the scuffle of Kenzie's feet through the hallway. She peeked into our open door. "Have you guys seen Henry?" We shook our heads.

"Nope."

"Mm-mm."

"He's not here!" Henry openly squealed from behind Melina. Kenzie heard the little voice, and let a playful smirk form across her lips. She grinned, and quietly entered our room, unbeknownst to our baby brother.

"Hmm... I wonder where little Henry is?" She casually looked under the bed. "Not under here." She went over to the closet (which Melina was standing in front of), and opened it to find nothing. "Not in the closet..." She slowly turned her head, and from the corner of her eye, spotted Henry. As quickly as he could, Henry sprinted off into the hallway, squealing and laughing. "Ah! You get back here, Henry!" Melina and I let out a collective laugh, until we heard crying from Mom's and Mama Em's room.

"Uh-oh. Baby duty," I sighed, getting up from our bed, and going into the room across the hallway, Melina following closely behind. "Hey, you guys. Keep it down, okay? Jemmy's upset."

"Sorry!"

I peeked into the room to see Jemily fussing in her crib. I came over to her crib, and gently picked up her small figure.

"Hey, Jemmy... Sorry, we're being loud, aren't we?" I was greeted with my baby sister's teary eyes and runny nose as she cried into my chest, and rocked her. "Shh, shh, it's okay, baby..." I placed a kiss on her head. "You must miss Mommy, don't you? It's okay... Sissy's got you." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Melina's eyes gleaming at the sight of Jemily's tiny figure. My baby sister had calmed down after a few minutes, but, I guess, couldn't fall back asleep. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Lord..." Melina chuckled at my relief, and I grinned. "You could hold her, if you want, Mel." My best friend smiled shyly, and reached her arms out as I passed Jemily to her. The smile on Melina's face was just priceless.

She doesn't have any siblings, so, for me, it's rare to see something like this.

"Y'know, Kallie... I've always... admired your family." she admitted. I furrowed my brow and smiled curiously.

"Where's this coming from?" I chuckled. She replied with a shrug.

"I guess... I'm amazed at the fact that... you don't have _any blood relations_ to these Agents, and yet... you make it look like you were... almost _meant_ to be with them. You fit in perfectly." I smiled at that.

"Well... to me, Mel, it wasn't always about whether or not these Agents _liked_ me... it was about them _accepting_ me, despite what I had been through." I thought back to all the lessons Mom has taught me within the past year. "My Mom — Agent Jareau — has a motto, but... so do I."

"What motto is that?" I stared back at Jemily's big brown eyes, and ran my finger across her plump cheek.

"My Mom's motto is 'You do whatever it takes to protect your family'. _My_ motto is... 'Family doesn't always mean blood'. This little angel right here..." I placed a kiss on Jemily's tiny nose, earning a squeaky giggle from her. "She may not have the same genes as I do, but... she's still my sister."

Jemily suddenly started squirming, trying to escape Melina's hold on her.

"Whoa, what do I do?" I laughed.

"Just set her down on the bed."

"Your Moms' bed, not the crib?"

"Just trust me on this," I insisted. Melina reluctantly went along, and gently placed Jemily onto the bed. Her big brown eyes met my own, and I knelt down at the end of the bed. "C'mere, Jemmy. Come to Sissy!" I encouraged. She just stared back at me, totally blank and clueless. I laughed at her precious innocence.

"Uhh... are you trying to get her to—"

"Crawl, yeah." Melina laughed.

"Uh, Kaelyn, sweetie... you _do_ remember how young your baby sister is to start crawling, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know, she's, like, two and half months too young," I replied knowingly, and slipped my phone out of my pocket. "But... c'mon, babies are a lot smarter than we give credit for; just like animals." Melina raised her eyebrows. "All it'll take for this little one is faith, trust... and a little boost from her big sister." I patted the bed, and gave Jemily a big smile. "So, c'mon, Jemmy! You can do it! Come to Sissy!"

* * *

 **~ 12:00am ~**

Melina had gone, and the kids were asleep. Jemily was sleeping soundly, just as I was nodding off myself. I heard the bedroom door open, but didn't bother to look up as sleep slowly overtook me. I felt two kisses placed on both my cheeks, as I opened my eyes. Mom and Mama Em smiled down at me, as I replied with a sleepy smile.

"Hi..." I whispered.

"Hi, angel," Mom whispered, as Mama Em smoothed my unruly locks out.

"You look like you had a long day," Mama Em cooed.

"Not as long as you two..." I yawned. "Did you catch your UnSub tonight?" I stood up from the crib, and went over to the bed with the two of them.

"Yes, we did. But... let's not talk about that right now," Mama Em soothed. "We _do_ have little ears listening in, after all," she added, nodding over to Jemily.

"How was _your_ day, baby?" Mom asked.

"Tiring..." I replied groggily, as my two mothers laughed. "But... we _did_ get Jemily to crawl." Mom and Mama Em looked at each other, then back down at me. I slipped my phone out of my pocket. "I got it on video... I meant to send it to you both, but... she just took a lot out of me..." I pressed the 'play' button.

 _"C'mon, Jemmy! Come to Sissy!" I encouraged. Melina crossed her arms, playfully noticing that my baby sister was just_ not _budging an inch._

 _"Peej... are you sure this is even—"_

 _"Wait, look, look, look!" Melina looked at Jemily to see that she was — slowly, but surely — actually crawling._

 _"Hah... wow, Jemily! Good job!" I giggled at Jemily's tiny hands and feet basically just scraping across the bed. "She's doing it, Kallie... She's really crawling!" I laughed, and turned my phone to face me._

 _"Mom... Mama Em... this is one for the record books... Wait till Aunt Penelope gets a load of this!" I squealed and turned the phone back to Jemily. She smiled and squealed as she crawled._

The video stopped there, and I looked up to my mothers to see the they were both crying.

"Mom? Mama Em? What's wrong?" They both wiped their eyes simultaneously. Mom let out a sigh.

"Ahh, nothing, sweetheart, it's just..."

"You're such a good big sister," Mama Em laughed through her tears. I chuckled as my two mothers embraced me tightly. "You're gonna be _so good_ with kids in the future."

I returned their embrace. The three of us slept like that until morning.

* * *

 _ **"Life isn't a matter of milestones, but of moments." - Rose Kennedy**_


	3. Innocence

_**"There is an innocence in admiration: it occurs in one who has not yet realized that they might one day be admired." - Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

I was out with the kids and Jemily doing some grocery shopping.

 _Let's see..._ I checked the list that Mom sent me from my phone. _Milk, juice, pudding, eggs_. I glanced in front of me to see Kenzie and Henry looking at some stuff in the snack aisle. I smiled softly. _That's it for the fridge... I guess we do need some snacks for the pantry._ I look over to see Henry coming over with a big bag of Mom's favorite snack, Cheetos.

"Kallie, can we get this for Mommy?" he asked sweetly. I grinned. _I guess Mom would like that. But,_ man _, when is she ever gonna settle for a different snack?_

"Sure, buddy." He placed the bag into the cart. "I swear, she should _really_ at least _consider_ a different snack."

"Mama Em _did_ say that Mom's internet username is 'Cheetobreath,'" Kenzie joked, putting some cinnamon in the cart. I furrowed my brow, before she answered. "You're running out for snickerdoodles, aren't you?"

"Ah, good call, little sister." Kenzie giggled, just as my phone rang. Mom was video-calling me. "Speaking of 'Cheetobreath...'" I answered, to see Mom in the bullpen. "Hey, Mom!"

 _"Hey, sweetie! Are you guys out right now?"_ she asked, seeing the aisle behind me.

"Yeah, just getting the things on the list that you sent me." I showed her all the groceries in the cart. The bag of Cheetos seemed to catch her eye. "It was Henry's idea to get the Cheetos," I added, chuckling.

 _"Haha, oh, Henry... Tell him I said 'thank you'."_

"Will do." I faced the phone to Jemily, smiling at my baby sister. "You wanna say 'hi' to Mommy, Jem?" She squealed and squirmed happily at the sight of Mom, just as Mama Em came into view.

 _"Hi, baby girl! How are you?"_ I checked off everything on the list, and made my way to the checkout lanes.

"Hey, I'm about to pay for all this, so I gotta let you guys go." I smiled politely at the cashier, and glanced to his name tag. _Logan..._

 _"Oh. Well, okay, hon. Be careful on your way back home."_

 _"Love you, sweet girl!"_

"Love you more!" I said before hanging up, slipping my phone back into my pocket. "Sorry about that," I apologized to Logan, getting my wallet from my bag. "How much?"

"That comes out to... $25.14, miss." I got out the exact change from my wallet. I noticed him glancing at Jemily. "How old is she?"

"Four and a half months old..." I sighed. His eyes cast down as he was bagging the rest of the groceries.

"Don't you sometimes wish you could keep 'em innocent forever?" he asked softly. I knew that tone enough to understand that he must have went through a loss of some kind. I pursed my lips, understanding. He was avoiding eye contact with me...

"I do..." I shrugged. "But, y'know, unfortunately, that innocence can only last for so long." He still didn't meet my eyes. "Hey, listen... I know it's probably not my place to say, but..." He slowly looked up at me. "Whatever happened... I'm sorry." And with that, I placed the groceries into the cart, and headed out of the store, Kenzie and Henry following closely behind.

* * *

 **~ At Home (6:30pm) ~**

I was listening to music in my room, writing in my group journal. I, for some odd reason, couldn't get Logan off my mind... there was something about him... Something... distant. But, I only knew half of it. He lost someone. The way he stared — almost, longingly — at Jemily, probably indicates his loss was of a little sister. Can't make very many assumptions, since all I know is his name. I heaved a sigh, before I heard Mom's voice through the hallway. A knock on my door prompted me to stand up from my desk, before Mama Em entered the room.

"Hey, Kallie," she said, coming over to place a kiss on my cheek. "How was grocery shopping?"

"It was good, got some pretty good deals," I sighed, slightly still distracted. Mama Em furrowed her brow.

"You've got that look, honey..."

"W-What look?"

"That look that says something must have happened earlier today?" she guessed. I heaved a sigh. Sometimes I forget that I'm being raised by _profilers_. "You wanna talk about it?" she soothed, bringing me back over to the bed. We sat down, and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I moistened my lips before speaking.

"I came across a cashier that... Mama Em, I can't really explain it."

"You can say as little or as much as you want," she encouraged. I bit my lip before explaining.

"The cashier that was checking out the groceries, he... I guess... looked at Jemily a certain way."

"Like, what way?" Emily inquired. My mind couldn't process it.

"I-I'm not sure, but... he looked... depressed," I said, trying to form the right words. "And then, he asked me how old she was. I said 'four and a half months'. That's when he asked me something that... kinda stuck with me." Mama Em furrowed her brow. "He asked, 'Don't you sometimes wish you could keep 'em innocent forever?'." I laughed at that. "Y-You guys come across cases that..." I swallowed hard. "... involve... like, children or babies, right?" When Mama Em nodded, I continued on. "How often do you solve them?"

"Sweetheart, where is this coming from?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I let out a shaky breath.

"All three of my siblings... if something were to happen to you two out in the field, I... I know that... you would want me to protect them. Just like my Mom wanted me to do for Mackenzie..." The lump formed in my throat, and tears brimmed in my eyes at the memory of my Mother's last words. "'Remember that love _does_ exist. And it's the strongest emotion in the world. Protect your sister, shower her with that love. Never let her forget how much you love her. Tell her everyday. Even if it annoys her."' Mama Em and I laughed at that, just as my voice broke. "'Never give up on her. Love her with your life. Just as I loved you.'" The tears fell freely from my eyes. "I've lived by that ever since my parents died. And I will forever live with that until the day that..." I couldn't get the words out, as Mama Em lovingly embraced me. "Innocence... at times... can be cruel, can't it?"

She placed a kiss in my hair.

"Sometimes, yeah. But... that's why children have their parents." She smiled down at me, and squeezed me tight. "It's so they can protect their innocence for as long as they can."

* * *

 _ **"The hardest thing about "everything happens for a reason" is waiting for that reason to show up." - Karen Salmansohn**_


	4. Logan

_**"At times, we are the bridge that allows another to re-enter the world after a loss. Don't mistake it for more or its beauty may be lost." - Danielle Pierre**_

* * *

Mom's car pulled up to the facility that morning. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I saw Melina waiting outside of the facility for me. I smiled toward her, and turned back to Mom.

"So, are we still on for mother-daughter time this Saturday?" she asked. I grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it." I kissed her cheek, and opened the car door. "See ya later! Love you!"

"Love you more!" I waved to Mom as she drove off, and turned to Melina, giving her a hug. "How was your weekend, girl?"

"Eh, it was okay," she shrugged. "Spent it chilling at home." I could tell she didn't like talking about it. I eyed her for a moment.

"Y'know... if it's really that rough on you, I could—"

"Let me stop you right there, PJ," Melina said, stopping us part of the way inside. "I'm not going to impose on you and your family. You _just_ got a new addition to the family." I wasn't buying it. I raised my eyebrows, as she gave me an incredulous look. "I'm... working around the fact that I spend most of my days... at home, waiting on my Dad to get back from Alcoholics Anonymous. I'm not gonna say that I'm content with all this, because... whew, Lord knows I'm _not_." She put a hand on my shoulder. "But, I'm trying. And you can bet that... if ever I get fed up with all of this, you'll be the first person I go to." I smiled at that. It was nice that out of Dylan, Allison and I, I was the one that she confided in the most.

"Good to know," I replied with a smile, putting an arm around her shoulders. I stopped in my tracks, as I noticed a young guy, looking to be around my age. _Wait... is that...?_ "Logan?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey, you're that girl with the baby sister!" I laughed at that, outstretching my hand.

"Glad you remembered. But, my name's Kaelyn. Call me Kallie." He firmly took my hand, shaking it as he nodded toward Melina.

"I'm Melina Merrick."

"Good to meet ya, Melina," he said, shaking her hand. He glanced at me, and I looked down, biting my lip.

"S-So, are you... visiting someone here?"

"Uh, no, actually, I, uh..." He cleared his throat. "I'm in a group here; PTSD." He looked down sadly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yep," he sighed. Melina and I looked at each other, then back at Logan, who shifted awkwardly. Before one of us could respond, Linda called us over.

"Oh, Melina, Kallie! It's time to come in!"

"Be right there!" Melina pursed her lips, and smiled at Logan. "See you around, Logan."

"Good seeing you again," I added. He grinned.

"Great seeing you ladies, too."

* * *

 **~ After Group ~**

I came out of the restroom after group, when I saw Logan pass by. I quickly kept up with him.

"Uh, hey, Logan." He turned to me. His eyes looked bloodshot red. I winced at his expression.

"Hi, Kallie..." he replied, looking sullen. I approached him carefully, as he sat down at the bench. I slowly mirrored his action, before pursing my lips together.

 _What should I say...?_

"Uhm... Logan." He turned to face me, as I sighed. "Listen... I don't know your story, but... just know that..." I gently took his hand in mine. "I'm here for you." I lent a smile, just like Mom would do when she's trying to reassure family members of the victims they come across. Before I knew it, Logan's eyes began welling up with tears once more, as he squeezed my hand.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you... you just look so much like my sister..." he whispered.

"Y-Your sister...?" He wiped his eyes, and took in a shaky breath.

"Well, at least... you're what... she _would_ look like." It took me a second, but that's when it hit me.

"... How old was she?"

He pursed his lips, and more tears flowed down his cheeks. "Twelve," he sighed. For a split second, my heart stopped. _She would have been just a_ year _older than Kenzie..._ "I-It was all my fault... I, heh, I was _really_ naïve at sixteen. Figured I'd go for a test drive in my Dad's car _just_ after I passed my test and got my license. Jenny _begged_ to come along with me, 'just for the fun of it'. But... me, being the... cocky know-it-all that I was..." I could literally _feel_ his heart tear in two. "I let it all go to my head, and... I, somehow... ran it off the side of the road." He moistened his lips, and squeezed my hand once again. "I remember the car _flipping_... and... next thing I know, I wake up to finding out that... my sister died in that accident." I resisted the tears that dared to shed from my eyes. "I've... regretted it, regretted _everything_ and... _blamed_ myself ever since." He ran a hand through his hair. "For the last three years," he sighed.

"Logan, please look at me." He did. "Listen closely, okay?" A nod. "That... was a car _accident_ , okay? It... It wasn't your fault." A sob escaped his lips. "Listen to me. Blaming yourself like this, it..." I laughed ironically. "The guilt's only gonna eat away at you. It's gonna consume you entirely, until you know you've had enough, and you're one step away to attempting to join your sister, Jenny." I bit my lip. "Your parents already lost one child. Do you really think they wanna lose another?" I tempted. He lost control, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed, and returned his embrace. "See, _this_ is the kind of thing that can... _change_ people in ways that, even we, can't imagine. Right now, you're torn. You're not yourself. And I get that, it happens to the best of us. But, you _can't_ let this change who Jenny would want you to be." He whimpered and pulled away from me as I wiped his tears. "Jenny wouldn't wanna see you like this. She wouldn't wanna see that she's causing her big brother all this pain. She... she'd want you to smile, laugh, and... to be a joy to everyone you come across." I squeezed his shoulders. "Now, I know that it's taken some time for all of this to... sink in, and it's gonna take even more time... But... that time that you need to heal... is only gonna get slower and slower, unless you let people help you." He sighed heavily. "Will you let _me_ help you, Logan?" I stared into his eyes. They were slowly starting to get their life back into them.

"... Alright," he sighed. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks so much, Kallie."

"Anytime."

We heard a car honk. Mom was here.

"Hey, so that's my ride." I stood up. "Gotta get going. But..." I slipped a sticky note and pen from out of my bag, and scribbled. "That..." I gave it to him. "... is my phone number." I lent a smile. "If you need _anything_ , Logan..." He grinned. " _Anything_. I mean it."

He nodded. "Thanks." I gave him one last smile, before walking over to Mel, Alli and Dylan.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said, hugging the three of them. We said our goodbyes, and I walked over to the car, as Mom got out. "Hi, Mom," I whispered, embracing my mother, taking in her warmth. I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"That boy there," she started. I sighed. "New friend?" I nodded into her shoulder. "Think you two are gonna get along? Should I be worried?" I chuckled.

"Why? Because he's a boy?" I felt her nod. I breathed in, taking in her usual perfume. "I'll tell you all about him tonight." She squeezed me tighter in our embrace.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _ **"A best friend is the only one that walks into your life when the world has walked out." - Shannon L. Alder**_


	5. Crying Shoulder

_**"The greatest joys in life are found not only in what we do and feel, but also in our quiet hopes and labors for others." - Bryant McGill**_

* * *

 **~ At Home ~**

Mom and I were in Mom's room. I was sitting on the bed, while she fed Jemily.

"So, you're saying he feels _trapped_ ," she concluded, as I was telling her Logan's story.

"Exactly." Once Jemily was all fed and satisfied, Mom gently placed her back in her crib. "Mom, it's like he doesn't know anyone else to blame but himself, even after three years."

"Well..." Mom laughed, and sat beside me on the bed. "Sweetie, to someone that went through a loss, three years or so... can still feel like _yesterday_ , and, no matter if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, you will be carrying that burden for as long as you live." I could see that her beautiful azure eyes were welling up with tears. "I blamed myself every second of everyday after your Aunt Rosaline passed away."

"Well, Mom, if you think about it, there was really nothing you could've done. I mean..." I pursed my lips together. "You were the younger sister; you didn't know any better."

Mom laughed. "Exactly. I didn't know any better. But... I still wish I could've done _something_." She placed her palm on my cheek. "That's what Logan's been feeling. This burden has been heavy on him, and he's been in the dark." She kissed my forehead. "So, you need to make sure he sees the light. Okay, honey?" I nodded, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, angel." She touched her forehead to my own. "Forever and always." We both shared a smile before hearing the door knock, and Mama Em opened it.

"Hey, you two, dinner's ready."

"Okay, we'll be right..." _Wait a minute. Mama Em can't_ cook _._ "Who... who helped you?"

"I did!" Melina said, peeking into the room.

"Mel!" I got up from the bed to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... there was... something important that I had forgotten to bring up at group today, and... you were the first person that I thought should know." She put a hand on my shoulder. "But, it'll have to wait until _after_ dinner," she added with a wink.

"Wha— you're staying for dinner?"

"Emily insisted." I smirked at Mama Em as she smiled back.

"Well, she was nice enough to lend me a hand, so it's okay." She looked at Mom. "Right, Jen?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

 **~ Dinner ~**

"So... How's everything, Melina?" Mom asked. Melina put her utensils down, and sat back in her seat.

"Honestly, Jennifer... things could be better." She moistened her lips before speaking. "Heh, I was gonna tell Kaelyn this, in private, but... guess there's no harm in sharing it now." She cleared her throat. "My father... has been down with... alcohol poisoning recently. His drinking has become _way_ more excessive than usual, and I'm..." Her throat closed. "I'm getting worried."

Mom and Mama Em looked at each other, clearly concerned for my best friend.

"Honey... have you taken him to a doctor?" Mama Em asked.

"Th-They all say the same thing," she whimpered, adding a bitter laugh. "They're telling him to 'cut back'." I noticed it. Her 'panic button' was just pressed. She laughed again. "Th-These doctors, they... they just _don't_ get it! They don't get the fact that... o-once you're labeled a 'drinker', there's just..." Her voice broke. "... there's no going back." A tear streamed down her cheek. "So, if this escalates any further, there won't be anything left for me to do." She quickly stood up from her seat, and paced quickly into the hallway, towards the bathroom. I looked at my mothers with pleading eyes.

"Go, Kaelyn."

I stood up, and followed Melina. The bathroom door was left open. I leaned against the doorway, staring at my best friend hunched over on the closed toilet, sobbing. My heart tore. I went over to her, and crouched down to meet her teary eyes. I took her hands in mine. I lent her a sad smile.

"Sorry that my Mom pressed your 'panic button', Mel." She laughed through her tears, wiping her eyes a little.

"Oh, it's no big deal, PJ. This, uh..." She pursed her lips together before licking them. "This has been... on my mind for, pretty much, forever now, so..." A few more tears streamed down her face, as I lifted her head so she could meet my eyes.

"Hey. Don't ever feel like you have to tell me something in private. My family... is your family, Melina." At that statement, Melina wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulder.

"He's not gonna last long, Kallie," she sobbed.

"What...?"

"The... the doctors say that... if he goes too far with this, the alcohol could..." She whimpered. "It could shred his brain. He could lose his memory, of _everything_ , and _everyone_ , including me!" She wailed as that fact escaped her lips. I tightened my hold on her, never once thinking of letting her go. "I-I can't lose him, Kaelyn! I _can't_!"

"Shh, shh... it's okay, Mel... I'm right here, I'm right here." I placed a kiss in her hair, caressing the top of her head. We pulled away, and I pressed my forehead to hers. "Why don't you spend a few nights here? You... you can't go home to an empty house."

"Ohh, Kaelyn, I... I couldn't ask you to—"

"You're not asking. I'm offering. There's a difference." She laughed at that, and I grinned at finally being able to see her smile. "I'll ask my Moms." I stood up from my position, before I was pulled back down, and before I knew it...

I could feel Melina's lips against mine. They... they were so soft. My eyes were wide open in shock at first before I began to relax into the kiss, gently returning it.

* * *

 _ **"Encourage, lift and strengthen one another. For the positive energy spread to one will be felt by us all. For we are connected, one and all." -Deborah Day**_


	6. First Love

_**"There's no love like the first." - Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

Melina Merrick.

It wasn't until she planted her lips against mine that I realized... how much I loved her. We desire to protect each other. We desire to be in each other's arms. How could I have missed this? How could I not have been there when she needed me? I guess, now I know better.

As I continually feel her lips press against mine, I gently wrap my arms around her as she takes the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth. I squealed at the contact. _Feels so good..._

It doesn't take long before there's a knock at the door, and we quickly pull away to see Mama Em, smirking. The two of us laughed.

"Didn't know you were _this_ close," she teased, leaning against the doorway.

"Is this weird?" I asked. "Are you mad?" Mama Em gave me an incredulous look.

"Honey... have you forgotten who's raising you?" I lent a smile.

"Right."

"How are you feeling, Melina?" Mel nodded.

"A little better."

"Great."

"Would it be alright if she spent the weekend here, Mama Em?" I asked, my eyes pleading. She smiled.

"I don't see why not." I let my lips curve into the biggest smile possible, and stood up, going over to hug Mama Em.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, pecking her cheek. Mama Em laughed, hugging me back. I pulled away, and took Melina's hand. "I have some clothes I can lend you." I led her out of the bathroom, and prepared ourselves for our first sleepover together.

* * *

 **~ Emily & JJ (REGULAR POV) ~**

JJ cradled Jemily in her arms as Emily sat on their bed, both women clad in their pajamas.

"So, Em, what are we saying here? Our daughter's gay?"

The older Agent shrugged. "Seems that way, Jen." The blonde shook her head.

"She must be pretty confused with all this." Emily laughed at that.

"I mean, she seems pretty confident in who she wants to be with, Jen. Don't you think?" JJ looked over to her girls' closed bedroom door. "And, I think she made the right choice in wanting to be with Melina. They seem right for each other."

JJ agreed, smiling softly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, hell, she's being raised by two mothers, so..." Emily stood up from the bed.

"And I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way." The two smiled and shared a chaste kiss. Emily stared lovingly into JJ's eyes. "I know I wouldn't." JJ carefully placed her baby daughter back in her crib, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, as the older Agent did the same with the blonde's waste. Their lips reconnected, and the two of them stumbled over, onto the bed. JJ quickly pulled away.

"We haven't had this in a while. Not since the girls."

"Care to make up for lost time?" Emily teased, raising an eyebrow. JJ smirked and leaned in to Emily's ear.

"As long as you're quiet, because I'm about to go down on you, Emily Prentiss." She gently blew into her ear. " _Long_ and _hard_." Emily moaned at that, as JJ's hand slowly slid its way down her lover's body.

"Take me, JJ. I'm yours."

* * *

 **~ Girls' Room (KALLIE'S POV) ~**

Mel and I were playing poker for a bit, betting actual money (loose change) this time. Henry was sitting between Melina's crossed legs, and Kenzie was perched in mine.

" _Please_ tell me you have something this time, PJ." I bit my lip in concentration, but sighed, knowing I was at an absolute loss. I dropped my cards.

"That's it. I fold! Agh!" I groaned in exasperation. "What am I doing wrong?!" Melina raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you're not getting enough lessons from that Uncle Spence of yours?" she teased. I scrunched my nose in annoyance, and threw my cards at her playfully. "Guess this loose change is mine," she teased, winking at me. She placed it in her pockets. "Oh, and I hate to brag, but... you wouldn't last a second in Vegas, Kallie."

"Shut up, already!" I yelled as my sister laughed. "What are you laughin' at?"

"You're a bit of a sore loser, Kallie," she giggled. I took that as a challenge.

"Oh, am I?" I tickled her in my hold, as she doubled over in laughter. "Mel, Henry, help me out here!" Henry stood up from Melina's hold on him, and tickled Kenzie with me, Melina soon joining in.

"H-Hey! N-No fair, hahahaha!" Kenzie squealed.

We were all in a laughing fit, having the time of our lives. All in good, silly fun. When I checked my phone, I noticed it was after ten 'o' clock.

"Whoa, time for you two to get to bed." I gently patted Henry's bottom. "C'mon, bud, get in your jammies."

"Okay!"

As Henry went to his room, Kenzie slipped into bed, Melina sitting at the bedside. "I'll be right with you, precious," I said to my sister.

"Alright."

I crept into the hallway, and knocked on Henry's bedroom door. "Hey, buddy, can I give you a kiss good night?"

"Yep," Henry squeaked through the door. I chuckled.

"Alright, I'm coming in." I peeked into his room, to see that he was all snuggled up in his blanket. He stared back at me cutely. I crouched down at his bedside, and bopped his nose with my finger, receiving a giggle in response. I smiled. "You wanna say your prayers?" Henry nodded, and folded his hands together, closing his eyes.

"Dear God, please give me, Kenzie, Kallie, Melina, Mommy, Mama Em, and Jemily _all_ a good night's sleep and plenty of rest for the morning. Amen."

"Amen," I repeated. I ran my hand through his blonde locks, and kissed his forehead. "Eskimo kiss?" I asked. He grinned cutely, and scuffled his little nose with my own. He giggled at the contact, as I laughed, placing a kiss on his lips. "Good night, little man."

"Night, Kallie," he whispered. I stood up from the bedside, making my way to the door.

"Sweet dreams." I closed the door, and _jumped_ at the sight of Melina directly behind me. "Don't _do_ that!" I whisper-yelled. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck, causing me to lean against Henry's door.

"Element of surprise, baby." The feel of her lips against mine nearly had me weak at the knees. _She is_ such _a good kisser..._

I kissed back fervently, pushing her down the hallway, occasionally hitting the walls, before we tumbled onto the couch. I felt her lips trial down my neck as I surpassed a moan, digging my nails into her back. I breathed heavily, gritting my teeth behind my lips, as I felt Melina's hand graze the inside of my nightgown.

"M-Mel... w-we shouldn't be doing this..." I sighed, as I could feel her fingertips caress my inner thigh. She brought her face up to mine, and we stared into each other's eyes. She smiled comfortingly.

"A little foreplay wouldn't hurt, now, would it?" Her nails danced across my inner thigh, and I could feel her inching closer to my heated center. I squealed at the contact. She kissed me hard, as her index finger slid its way into my underwear, and teased my clit. I sighed contently, feeling the heat spread all throughout my body.

"Oh, Mel..."

 _What could this lead to? She'll be careful, right?_ Throughout all the pleasure being distributed to me, these thoughts flooded my mind. _Well... as long as it doesn't lead to sex, then, I suppose we'll be fine._ I stared at Melina as she stared back, the lust evident in her eyes.

"You don't know _how_ long I've been wanting to do this..."

* * *

 _ **"I failed miserably at trying not to fall in love with you... I failed first." - Colleen Hoover**_


	7. In Her Arms

**_"Maturity... is knowing what your limitations are...Maturity is a bitter disappointment for which no remedy exists, unless laughter can be said to remedy anything." - Kurt Vonnegut_**

* * *

 _Once there was a baby star_

 _He lived up near the sun_

 _And every night at bedtime_

 _That baby star wanted to have some fun_

 _He would shine and shine, and fall, and shoot and twinkle, oh, so bright_

 _And he said, "Mommy_

 _I'll run away if you make me say good night!"_

 _And then, his Mommy kissed him on his sparkly nose and said,_

 _"No matter where you go,_

 _No matter where you are,_

 _No matter how big you grow,_

 _And even if you stray far…_

 _I'll love you forever_

 _'Cause you'll always be my baby star._

Jemily yawned cutely, as I cradled her in my arms. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and laid her down in her crib. I turned back to exit the room, and saw Melina leaning against my doorway, smiling.

"She asleep?"

"Yep, just put her down." She pushed herself off of the doorway, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and stared into her eyes, as we shared a kiss, and then another. "Have I told you 'I love you' yet?" She smirked, and pulled me over to the bed.

"You're about to _scream_ you love me once I get started on you," she whispered in my ear. She kissed my cheek, going lower onto my neck, causing me to stumble back and onto the bed. I laughed softly as I felt her breath on my skin. She breathed heavily, still going at my neck.

"You're _that_ desperate to leave a mark?" I sighed, as she bit down on me, and I suppressed a moan.

"C'mon," she whispered. "It's not like your _lesbian_ mothers disapprove of something like _this_ , right?" I know she was right, but, at the same time, I hated it. But, I still _loved_ the feeling of her lips dancing all over my body. She was about to reach her hand down to my center before we heard…

"Ahem." Melina and I looked toward the doorway, to see Mom standing there, looking somewhat amused. I groaned as Melina laughed.

"Agh, Mom! I thought you left for groceries."

"I did, but I forgot something," she said, holding up her keys. I gave her an incredulous look at my blonde mother, as she laughed. "Try not to go overboard on my daughter, Melina," she warned as Mel quickly pushed herself off of me. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Melina said lowly, hanging her head, as I stifled a laugh.

"Alright, I'm heading out," Mom said, heading out into the hallway. "Text me if you remember anything you want!"

"Will do!"

"See you when you get back!" Once the door closed, Melina got up from the bed, and smiled. "How 'bout a snack?"

"We don't have much," I hesitated.

"Can't hurt to look, right?" Mel winked at me, and took my hand, leading me out into the hallway. I smiled back, blushing. We made our way into the kitchen, and she reached into the cupboard. I smirked at her turned back, and my eyes couldn't help but trail down to her bottom. I bit my lip, resisting all the urges that were surging throughout my body. I shook my head, turning away before she turned back. "Think fast!" she exclaimed, as I quickly turned my head, and she tossed a bag of chips right over my head. She laughed. "Whoops."

"Slick move," I monotoned, picking up the bag. As I went to pick up the bag, she lightly pinched my bottom. "Ow!" I shouted, shooting back up with the bag in my hand. "You frikkin' _tease_!" I yelled, shoving her, as she laughed.

"I can't help it — you're too cute not to be messed around with." She winked at me, and I frustratingly opened the bag of chips. I went over to the couch, as she followed close behind. "So… I'm just… staying here for the weekend?" she hesitated, as I popped a chip into my mouth.

"Well, that's unless you'd wanna stay longer. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind. I'd just have to convince my Moms." I noticed the blank look in her eyes. I slipped over to her, and kissed her cheek. "Hey," I cooed, caressing her cheek. "Don't think about him right now." I shared a chaste kiss with her before jokingly offering her a chip from the bag, as she giggled. "You're with me, now." I winked.

After a while, Mom had come home from the grocery store, those brown paper bags filled with the things we needed.

"Anyone wanna lend me a hand?" she called out. Melina and I stood up from the couch. We grabbed a few of the bags, before hearing something that we never thought we'd hear.

Jemily was coughing. _Hard_.

Mom instantly dropped the groceries, and rushed to her room, Mama Em quickly trailing behind. Melina and I shared worried glances, just as we heard Uncle Derek come into the house with Henry and Kenzie, since they spent the day with him at the park. Uncle Derek noticed our expressions.

"Kallie… is somethin' wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure, Uncle Derek…"

"Derek!" Mom called out into the hallway. She paced through, Jemily in her arms.

"JJ, what—"

"Call the others, Derek," Mama Em urged. "Jemily's got a _massive_ fever!"

"What?!" I shouted, and went over to feel my baby sister's cheek. I paled. _She's burning up!_

"Jemily…?" I heard Henry whimper. "You're sick?" I bit my lip to keep from crying, and turned to my younger brother.

"Jemmy just needs to see a doctor, baby boy. She'll be fine."

I knew that nearly being in tears just from a _fever_ was irrational, but… it all brought me back to when Mackenzie had a fever, and was in the hospital for a good five days. Her fever was _at least_ over 110 degrees. If I hadn't noticed it sooner…

I had to ask _our neighbors_ to take us to the hospital, because Nathan was… God knows where at the time.

As all of us rushed to the car, I could only hope and pray that Jemily would be alright.

* * *

 ** _"How complicated and unpredictable the machinery of life really is." -Kurt Vonnegut_**


	8. Waiting on Forever

**_"The two hardest tests on the spiritual road are the patience to wait for the right moment and the courage not to be disappointed with what we encounter." - Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

 **~ Hospital (4:25pm.) ~**

 _She's gonna be okay. It's_ just _a fever. She's gonna be okay…_

Mom and Mama Em were with Jemily, leaving the rest of us kids to wait on the results of her check-up. My leg was bouncing. My palms were sweating. Tears were brimming at the corners of my eyes. Melina placed her hand on top of mine, before I fully accepted it, taking her hand in mine. I glanced above me to see the entire waiting room filled with everyone from my family. Uncles Derek, Spence and Hotch, Aunt Penny. Even Logan, Allison and Dylan were there. Henry was sleeping soundly on Kenzie's lap, as she stroked his sandy blonde hair.

I pulled my iPod out, and decided to listen to some music to calm me down. The first song that came up was Sarah Darling's "Blackbird". I smiled softly, gently closing my eyes, envisioning my beautiful blonde mother. Protecting all of us, putting her children and wife before herself _always_ , and just loving her family with everything she had.

My mind then drifted to my dark-haired mother. Strong. That would be the word to sum up my other mother, Emily Prentiss. She's the strongest woman I've known my entire life.

These women… I know that Jemily was in their hands right now. But, at the same time, I knew that I had to leave her in God's hands. I opened my eyes, and leaned forward. I folded my hands and closed my eyes once more.

 _Lord… Dear Lord… I come to you right now with a desperate cry for help. Please, please heal my baby sister. You are the God of healing, so please…_ please _let this just be a low-grade fever, and I pray that it won't escalate to a high-grade one… My mind is going everywhere right now, so please, Lord, calm all of our hearts and minds. Calm my sister, my brother, and both my mothers. I give this prayer to you, and entrust my beloved baby girl, Jemily, to you, Father. It is in your name, I pray… Amen._

I look up to see Mom coming over to me, completely distraught. My face paled as I stood up.

"Mommy?" She put a hand on my shoulder before moistening her lips.

"Her fever is… pretty high. She'll need to stay overnight." My breath hitched. "The pediatrician says that the fever should come down overnight." I heaved a sigh of relief, sitting back down. Mom crouched down to meet my eyes, and held my hands in hers. She placed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "She's gonna be fine, sweetie." I glanced to see Melina smiling softly.

"Good…" I whispered. I stared into Mom's eyes. "Can I…?" She smiled softly, standing up and reaching out for my hand. I looked over to Melina and kissed her softly, before following Mom into the hall.

I've always hated hospitals. Walking through these sickly white halls, keeping my eyes forward, trying my hardest to block out the patients' painful moaning and groaning. I hold my breath until we reach the Pediatric Ward. My breathing quickened at the sight of Jemily beyond the glass. Mama Em was stroking her cheek lovingly, a sad smile covering her features. I read her lips.

"You're gonna be okay, Jemmy. Mama's here." I could feel the lump in my throat forming. I could see Mama Em placing a kiss to Jemily's cheek. Before a tear could shed from my eyes, Mom took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

My hand shook as I reached to open the door. Mom put an arm around me, and we trudged towards Mama Em. I kissed Mama Em's head, and then Jemily's. I smiled sadly.

"Sorry that you have to be in this scary-looking place, Jemmy," I whispered. "But, everyone's gonna be here. Mommy… Mama… your Sissies… and big brother Henry." I stroked her little head. "Everyone's gonna be right here. So, you just rest, little angel." I kissed her head. "We love you, baby girl." I willed the tears not to inch from my eyes, as Mom and Mama Em hugged me.

 _She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay… Lord, please hold Jemily's hand throughout the night. Hold all of our hands throughout the night, Father._

I could hopefully rest easy through the night, knowing that God will work his healing hands on my beloved baby sister.

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

I woke to the sound of cooing and babbling. My eyes fluttered open to see Mom, lovingly cradling Jemily in her arms. I smiled sleepily before I heard Jemily giggle, making my smile even wider. I stood up from the bedside, and went over to Mom. I crouched down to Jemily's level, meeting her big, brown eyes. I smiled fully as I brought my finger to touch her little nose. She took this as a chance to use my finger as a sucker, so she brought it into her mouth. I giggled as I felt her lips wrap around my finger.

"Guess she hasn't teethed yet today," I guessed. Mom reached into her baby bag, to find Jemily's teething toy. She smiled cutely at Jemily, and tried to give her the toy, but she gently pushed it away, still nibbling on my finger. We giggled as Jemily smiled as much as she could with my finger in her mouth. I smiled as Mama Em, Henry and Kenzie entered the room. Kenzie giggled at the sight.

"She really loves you, Kallie." I grinned down at my baby sister. I tugged at her mouth, and she opened it, finally letting my finger free. I pecked her forehead, receiving a squeal in reply. Over Mama Em's shoulder, I could see Melina in the doorway. I smiled and went over to her, leaving my brother and sister to play with Jemily. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend.

"So, she's okay?"

"Perfectly fine," I sighed. "The pediatrician said if we had waited any longer to bring her here, her fever would have gone well over 110."

"Well…" Mel brought her forehead to mine, placing a kiss to my lips. "All's well that ends well, right?" She looked over to my family, my eyes following hers.

"Yeah. Thank God she's okay."

* * *

 ** _"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. " -Jim Butcher_**


	9. Kallie's Place

_**"If you work really hard, and you're kind, amazing things will happen." -Conan O'Brien**_

* * *

I came into Mom's room, to find her reading a book. She lent me a soft smile, closing her book before coming over to the bed. I sat next to her.

"So... I've been thinking about something, Mom, and... I wanted your opinion." She put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm all ears, baby." I looked into her eyes, which were fully focused on me.

"I've always been interested in how... cafés work," I began. "I don't know, I guess I've always been fascinated by how such a small business can work so well." Mom nodded as I continued. "I've decided that... I want to run my own café. I've looked into a place and..." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through some images to find the one that I had taken a few days earlier. "This place is... pretty much set for demolition, so I've had my eye on it. I know about Uncle Derek's background in maintenance, and I already have a good idea of what I want it to look like." I pursed my lips nervously before finishing my point. "One last thing. I want Melina, Allison, Dylan and Logan to help me out with it — to be my staff." Mom licked her lips before speaking.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since our last visit to that café on Langston," I replied sheepishly. Mom breathed out a laugh, and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I just figured that I... need more time with my friends, y'know?" She nodded. "I mean, I guess... I just need something to... take up my time."

"To keep you busy," she concluded.

"So, what better way to keep me busy..." I winked. "Then with a business?" She lent me a smile. "It can't be that hard, right?" I flashed a smile. "Please, Mommy?" She laughed.

"I'll see what Mama Em says," she concluded as I squealed and hugged her. "You seem to have this figured out, so I don't see why she'll disagree."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I pulled away. "I gotta call Mel!" I bounced off the bed, and went out into the hall, down into the living room. I pulled out my phone and dialed before I heard a few rings, and then my girlfriend's voice.

 _"Hey, girl, what's up?"_

"Mel! You're never gonna believe this!"

* * *

 **~ Saturday Morning ~**

Beautiful day. Shining sun, the brightness just gleaming off of the sidewalks. I stepped out of the apartment to take in the fresh air. I turned back towards the entrance, waiting at Mom's car.

"C'mon, guys!" Kenzie and Henry scampered out of the door, as Mom unlocked the car from a distance. I giggled as my little siblings swooped past me. Mama Em came over with Jemily in her car seat.

"Can you get Jemily, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I replied, taking hold of the car seat, as Mama Em opened the back door, and I strapped my baby sister into the seat.

"Now, sweetheart," Mom urged. "You have to understand that all this isn't gonna be finished in a day. Okay, remember, patience—"

"Is a virtue, Mother, I know," I joked, pecking Jemily's forehead. "But, really, can't I be the _least_ bit excited about this?"

Mom came into the drivers seat, as we were all seated at the back, with Mama Em in the passenger's seat. We all buckled up, and went out into the road.

"So, have you told your friends about this, Kallie?" Mama Em asked. I nodded.

"Yep, they'll all be coming within the hour," I replied, bouncing slightly in my seat. I can't believe this is actually happening! It's gonna be awesome, I just know it!

* * *

 **~ Runton Street ~**

"So, Kal," Uncle Derek said, lugging his toolbox. "Where're the blueprints for this café of yours?" I pulled out the prints from my bag. It was pretty much just a rough sketch of the interior and exterior of the place. Sweet, cute 'n' simple.

"Think you can handle it, Uncle D?" I smirked, before showing him the sketch. He snatched the print from me, and smirked back.

"Watch me work, little girl!"

* * *

 **~ One Week Later ~**

After getting up at 4:00am every day for the past week, working _literally_ for twelve hours a day, the place was _finally_ finished. Well, almost. The last step was to paint everything. I wanted a deep cerulean color mixed in with sky blue. I'm a pretty picky person.

"It's looking _great_ so far, everybody!" I exclaimed, taking a good look around me, paint brush in hand. Melina walked up to me. "It really is looking good, babe." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Glad you're loving it, Kal, baby." I closed my eyes, waiting for a kiss to come to my lips when I felt something wet on my nose. I opened the eyes back up to see a bit of paint on my girlfriend's finger. She smirked. "But, you gotta loosen up a bit, don't micro-manage everything!" she yelled, and ran off, giggling. I quickly wiped off the paint from my nose.

"You are _so_ in for it!" I yelled, coming after her, before I felt Mom's arms wrap around my waist, I squealed as she lifted me up off the ground. "Mom! Lemme go!"

"I got her for you, Melina!" Mom yelled.

"What?!" My girlfriend came back over to me, sauntering over, paint brush in hand. I squirmed in Mom's hold. "Guys, this isn't funny! Really!" I insisted before hearing Mom whisper in my ear.

"Hope you're ready, angel."

"Take this!" Before I could even _blink_ , I felt a cold, wet splatter of paint cover my cheeks. From there I felt it being slathered onto my neck and forehead.

"Cut it out!" I whined.

Within the last few hours of painting the place, I finally brought myself to help out with the painting, still being somewhat covered in paint as well. I kept hearing giggling and chuckles from behind me as I growled internally. _Take a picture, why don't you_?

The following Saturday afternoon, we finally exited the finished café. I looked on proudly, as Mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What do you think, sweetie? Did we do it?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"It's perfect!"

I looked up at the sign of the place. In big bold letters the sign read:

 _ **KALLIE'S PLACE**_

* * *

 _ **"And also don't forget, the reason opportunity is often missed is that it usually comes disguised as hard work." -Clifford Irving**_


	10. Firsts

_**"Firsts are best because they are beginnings." -Jenny Han**_

* * *

Monday morning. We were just about ready to open, before I gave everybody a pep talk. Logan, Melina, Allison and Dylan were filed in front of me with their aprons. I gave a proud smile to my staff.

"Alright, guys. We've got everything set up. Daily menu, prices, drinks, meals. We may be starting off small, but I am _completely_ positive that Kallie's Place will soon be the talk of the town, and who knows! Maybe the talk of all of Virginia!" I gave a clap. "So, let's get this first day started!" A collective cheer from my closest friends was enough to give me a little pep in my step as I flipped the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'. Logan went over to the main controls and turned up some music. Once the music came on, people instantly started coming in. "Hey, hey, everybody! Welcome to Kallie's Place! Make yourselves at home, and our amazing staff members'll get y'all seated, and take your orders! Any questions, just talk to the owner, yours truly, Kallie! And above all, have a _great_ time!"

Logan was in charge of taking orders and cashiering, while my gals, Mel, Alli and Dyl worked the kitchen, preparing the drinks and meals. I was in charge of greeting the guests, making sure everything was to their liking. Within the first _hour_ , we had already had several twenties raked into the cash register!

I smiled over at all the guests we had raked in, and looked over to the door. I grinned from ear to ear once I saw my BAU family walk in.

"Hey, sweetie!" Aunt Penny said, coming over to hug me.

"Hi! Wow, the gang's all here!" I looked down next to Uncle Hotch, and crouched down. "Hey, there, Jack!" I ruffled his hair, as he giggled. "How would you and Henry like a milkshake?" I offered. "On the house," I added with a wink.

"Sure!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay!" Henry chimed. The two boys went over to the bar as Mom, Mama Em and the team took a booth at the back of the café while Logan tended to the boys.

"Ladies! I need two milkshakes for these little guys!" I called out to Mel, Allison and Dylan.

"What flavors?" Allison called back. I smiled at Henry and Jack.

"Chocolate!" Henry said.

"Strawberry!" Jack added.

"Comin' right up!" I looked over at Kenzie who was sitting next to Henry. She was leaned over the counter. I furrowed my brow and frowned at my sister's posture. Concerned, I went over to her.

"Hey, there, kiddo." She quickly looked up at me. "Everything okay?" Her eyes cast down, and I lifted her chin with my two fingers. "Talk to me, baby. What's buggin' you?" Kenzie shook her head.

"I guess I'm just..." She yawned. I smirked.

"Tired?" I guessed, as she nodded her head. I glanced at the clock behind her. 8:45am. "Well, it _is_ pretty early." I then glanced over to the boys, who were enjoying their milkshakes. "Yet, the boys seem to have more energy than you do. What's up with that?" I smirked as she shrugged.

"Boys will be boys," she said simply, as I chuckled.

"You want anything?" I offered. "Water?" She thought for a second, and then tiredly nodded. I smiled softly, going over to the kitchen to poor her a cup of water. I came back over and gave it to her.

"You don't have to hover over me like this, y'know. It's your first day on the job. Don't waste it by looking after me." She looked down at her plastic cup, not noticing the suspicion on my face.

"This may be my first day on the job, but _you're_ my first priority." I reached over to take her hand. "Always." I gave a sigh. "Okay, you wouldn't be shoving me away like this without something on your mind." She took a sip of her water. "Come into the back with me." My sister followed me into the back room, and sat down at the couch. I sat beside her. Her expression suddenly turned sullen.

"I've been having this... I don't know, intense pain... lately." I furrowed my brow.

"Where?" She brought her hand to her side. "Around your abdomen?" She nodded.

"It's... really _sharp_ , and..." She quickly hissed in pain. "It comes and goes." I laughed, tongue in cheek, when it had hit me.

"You're tired, a little snappy..." She blushed. "And you've got _cramps_." I smiled softly at her. "What does that tell you?" She thought through it for a second, before casting her head down, and laughing. "Sweetie..." I laughed softly. "You're gonna have your period soon; you're twelve."

"That's really all it is?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as she rested her head on my chest.

"Well, it's _a lot_ to deal with, but... the symptoms make it look pretty serious, when it's really not." I looked down at her. "It just means you're growing up."

"So, it's a good sign?" I nodded and then shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I mean, it'll only last for a week, and the first time is... I guess, _usually_ the hardest, because you basically feel what every woman feels while they're pregnant. Mood swings, cravings, and _massive_ fatigue. It can take a lot out of you. But, in a way, it's worth it, because it shows that you're becoming a woman." I smiled. "Plus, this only happens once a month, so once this all blows over, you won't have to worry about it for another five weeks!" I placed a kiss to her head. "But, we're gonna have to talk to Mom about getting you some pads, okay?" Kenzie shyly nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **"If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?" -Jodi Picoult**_


	11. Always and Forever

**_"The greater the love, the greater the tragedy when it's over." -Nicholas Sparks_**

* * *

I had no idea, nor did I ever anticipate, the Hell that was about to ensue for the umpteenth time.

I had come back from work (got a ride from Logan). I had gotten the spare key at the top of the door hinge, and unlocked the door. Mom and Mama Em were sitting on the couch, completely stoic expressions plastered on their faces. I approached the two of them, cautiously.

"Mom…? Mama Em?" The two of them looked up at me, their expressions unchanged. "D-Did something happen on today's case?" I asked, sitting on the couch beside Mama Em.

Mom pursed her lips. "Sweetie, remember, we don't talk about the cases in this house." I cast my eyes down.

"Right. Golden rule."

"It's something else, though." I cast my eyes back up at Mama Em's words. "Doesn't have to do with a case."

"Well, then, what is it that's got you two so—"

"Kaelyn." Mom stopped me. "We need you to listen _closely_ and _calmly_ , alright?" My breath hitched at Mom's tone. It was _much_ lower than usual. You didn't have to be the daughter of two profilers to know that this was _not_ good news. I steeled myself for what was to come.

"Okay," I breathed.

My two mothers looked at each other, before looking back at me.

"I'm assuming you know that your sister just got over her period, right?" Mama Em asked. I nodded.

"Well… during that time, she was experiencing… other things," Mom added. I furrowed my brow.

"Meaning…?"

"She's been really feverish lately," Mama Em concluded. "And once her period ended, she started getting a little sore. It's been hard for her to move."

"Hasn't she just been sleeping wrong, then?"

"That's what we assumed, before Dr. Wilson told us different." I could see Mom getting choked up before Mama Em took her hand. Mom bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping her lips. There was a painful silence, before I decided that this should just be ripped off; like a bandage.

"Mom, Mama Em, spit it out! What, does Kenzie have cancer or something?" Mom looked up at me, her eyes glassy with tears. That's when I knew.

It all came at me so fast. I would've never guessed. My beloved sister, Mackenzie, with _cancer_? It just wasn't possible. It _couldn't_ have been. But, this was reality. A reality that I _refused_ to accept.

I swallowed hard before Mama Em brought a hand to my own.

"Why didn't the two of you say anything throughout the week?" I demanded.

"Because Mackenzie insisted," Mom answered.

"Insisted _what_ , that I not know?!" Mama Em squeezed my hand, and glanced towards the hallway, indicating that I not raise my voice. I heaved a sigh. "She's asleep, isn't she?"

"I'd imagine she is." I steeled myself once again before these words escaped my lips.

"What… cancer is it?" A few agonizing seconds later, and…

"Leukemia," Mama Em concluded. I looked at Mom. The tears streamed freely down her cheeks, as she embraced me, Mama Em following suit.

Then, it felt like I couldn't breathe. My entire world just… stopped in front of me. All at once… I didn't know what was real anymore. I didn't wanna believe what they were telling me. But, somewhere, deep down… I knew I had to.

That's what hurt the most.

I've never dealt well with acceptance. I, to this day, have never accepted my parents' deaths. So, how can my mothers be so sure that I'll just get on board with the fact that my sister now has _cancer_ , leukemia, of all things?

My mind was just going a mile a minute.

 _She's obviously gonna need transplants. Bone marrow, blood… and who knows what else? I know for a fact that I'm a match for all of it. I don't care what happens to me. As long as she survives this… I don't care what happens to me. I'd give her everything if it came down to it. We didn't come all this way just to lose each other. Always and forever. That's our promise to each other. It'll forever be our promise to each other. I can only hope and pray for our family here on out._

 _Lord, help Kenzie. Help my sister. Please._

* * *

 **~ At Group ~**

No one from my friend circle knew. I wanted to just get it over with, and tell everyone at once, instead of repeating it.

That's when the five of us gathered outside the building.

"I just figured that I'd tell you guys when we were all together, instead of… one by one." I breathed slowly, letting my shoulders drop.

"What's up, babe?" Mel asked.

"Somethin' wrong?" Logan added.

I couldn't — for the life of me — put this into words. I went into my bag, and got all the information of Kenzie's condition, wrapped in a yellow folder.

"You're answer's there," I croaked. As I saw their eyes graze over the words in that document, I could feel the lump in my throat growing. About a minute later, they all looked back up at me with horrified expressions. "Her first transplant is in a couple of weeks, and… I have to be there. I went over everything with our doctor, _twice_ , and I am… a perfect match. For _everything_ that Mackenzie's gonna need from here on out." The tears finally streamed from my eyes as I sobbed. "All I'm asking for, you guys, is your support, and prayers. _Please._ We need it now more than never."

My four friends all wrapped me up in a group hug, as I silently cried. My cries verged into sobs, and my sobs soon verged into wails.

I would soon have to come to terms with the fact that I'd be spending my last few months, or years, looking after my dear sister.

I would soon have to come to terms with not knowing how much longer she has.

And I would have to accept that our "always and forever"… would soon meet its end.

* * *

 ** _"It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept." -Bill Watterson_**


	12. Lost in Tragedy

**_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." -Jodi Picoult_**

* * *

I knew in the back of my mind that this was only the beginning of the end.

Mackenzie was going to be hospitalized for who knows how long, and it all would start with the transplants. First up was bone marrow.

The four of us were at the hospital. Mom, Mama Em, Kenzie and myself. Henry and Jemily were at Aunt Penny's.

"Prentiss-Jareau." We stood up, and Dr. Wilson walked over to us. "I've double-checked everything, so the procedure can begin right away." She handed Kenzie and I some hospital gowns. "Girls, if you both could come into the restrooms to change, we can get started."

I looked down at my sister, and smiled softly.

"Ready, Sissy?" I heard Kenzie swallow hard before nodding.

"Ready."

* * *

 **~ JJ & Emily ~**

Dr. Wilson was tending to our girls, so another doctor, Dr. Shields, was briefing Emily and I on Mackenzie's condition.

"Mackenzie's white blood cell count has dropped _tremendously_ , so Dr. Wilson was amazed to know that her very own sister had been a match for this procedure."

"Kaelyn is willing to give up everything if it means Mackenzie survives this," Emily reassured. JJ squeezed her wife's hand, confirming her statement. "They're all the family they have left."

"It's only natural that she would decide to do this," JJ added firmly. If there was one thing that these women were certain of, it's their daughters' relationship with each other.

Dr. Shields nodded, and leaned over his desk.

"I'm assuming you're both aware of the type of leukemia that Mackenzie has." The two Agents' eyes were cast down.

"Acute myeloid leukemia."

"AML." He nodded.

"Now, it's good that you had found this out earlier on, Agents, but be warned that this _does not_ mean that the cancer won't spread. It has to go _somewhere_ , unfortunately." JJ nodded knowingly. "And it's obvious that we don't know how much longer your daughter has, at least not yet."

"But, doctor, in the event that Mackenzie's time is… cut short, would it be possible for her to go into hospice care later on?" Emily asked. The doctor's brow furrowed.

"We understand hospice isn't exactly recommended for children, but… we're asking you this under Mackenzie's request." JJ added as Emily nodded, agreeing.

"Mackenzie requested this?"

* * *

 **~ Kallie & Kenzie ~ **

The procedure was fairly easy. We were in the same room, and I held Kenzie's hand the entire time. We were both put to sleep. I noticed there was a little basin placed next to Kenzie. The second the transplant was over, she threw up. I quickly sat up in the bed beside her before Dr. Wilson placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's only reacting to the anesthesia, that's all." She looked me in the eye. "Besides, you move any quicker out of that bed, you'll faint." More and more bile exited my sister's mouth and I could only watch in agony. My brows were creased in concern for Mackenzie, and only made me wonder…

 _If she's reacting this much to the first procedure, then… how much worse will it be when she's in chemo?_

The very thought of that completely shook my body to the core, as chills ran down my spine. It felt like the room was spinning. My vision blurred as I fell back onto the bed. As my surroundings faded, my thoughts flew to my sister.

 _Sissy… my dear, sweet, Mackenzie… You're the only family I have left… I don't wanna leave any words left unsaid. I'll be by your side. Always. I won't let our promise die with you. I'll carry it with me forever._

 _I know it's stupid of me; being such a Negative Nelly when this is only your first procedure. But… we just have to accept that this… this isn't gonna get any better. I'm sorry, Sissy, but it's only gonna get worse from here on out._

 _But, I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to be afraid of dying. Because you'll finally get to see Mom and Daddy. Until then… I'll be holding your hand every step of the way. And so will our moms. The team. Logan, Mel, Ali, and Dyl. We'll all be here for you._

* * *

 **~ 4:30pm ~**

I felt a hand brush my temple. I felt fingertips brush across the side of my face before feeling warm lips press against my forehead. I stirred awake, and my vision cleared, seeing Mama Em smiling softly down at me. I let a tired smile curve my lips as I turned my head over to Kenzie. She was sleeping soundly, Mom at her side. It was certainly comforting to know that our mothers are with us every second of the day. Well, when they can be.

"She's so brave," Mom whispered, as I carefully sat up. Mom looked over at me. "How you feeling, precious?" I gave a nod as best I could.

"Better than Kenzie…" I breathed. I cleared my throat. "Just a little thirsty." Mama reached into her purse, and took out a water bottle. She handed it to me, and I took it with a grateful smile. There was a knock at the door, and I smiled as Uncle Derek walked in. "Uncle Derek, hi."

"Hey there, princesses." He came over and placed a kiss on my head. He went over and hugged my mothers before quietly placing a kiss to Kenzie's head. My eyes glanced over to the door to now see Aunt Penny walk in.

"Hi, ladies," she whispered, hugging the three of us before kissing Kenzie on the cheek. "How's Kenzie holding up?"

"She's holding up," Mom sighed. She looked over at her, and gently stroked Kenzie's hair. "We're gonna have to spend the night," she added before looking at me. "Dr. Wilson said it was so your sister can… adjust."

"And get plenty of rest," Mama Em added. "Both of you need it."

I could only manage a nod.

 _What's gonna happen to our family now…?_

* * *

 ** _"Your silence will not protect you." -_** ** _Audre Lorde_**


	13. Sissy

_**"Everything, in the end, comes down to timing. One second, one minute, one hour could make all the difference." -Sarah Dessen**_

* * *

 **~ JJ's POV ~**

To this day, both my girls have stayed as strong as they possibly can. For us. For each other. For the team. They've both been real troopers; so brave, and I couldn't be more proud of them.

Especially Kenzie.

She's been in this hospital for about three weeks now and she's shed a few tears, cried in my or Emily's arms a couple times. But, she's stayed plenty strong for her big sister.

The thing is, though... it's not our daughters that are falling apart.

It's us. The parents.

The two of us... we feel like... we've _failed_ these sisters as their parents. And if something like _this_ had happened... who's to say that it won't happen to Henry? Or Jemily? And who's to say that if that ever _does_ happen... Emily and I will know what to do? We barely know what we're doing for Kenzie!

I was sitting in the hallway outside Kenzie's room, hunched over, contemplating _every little thing_ that's been going on these last three weeks. Derek caught my expression, and came over to sit next to me. I never met his gaze.

"It... really doesn't take a profiler to know that his friend's in pain, Jennifer." I cringed. I will _never_ be used to Derek calling me by my first name. "What's goin' on in there? Talk to me."

"Hah, _everything_ , Derek," I laughed sarcastically, finally meeting his eyes with my own. My blue eyes veered into his brown, like daggers. I never blinked. "Emily and I have just been... on our asses, _waiting_ in this God damn hospital! It's torture!" He laughed.

"Jayje, I hate to burst your bubble, but... every second that _anyone_ is in the hospital is just a waiting game. We've all been through it." I bit my lip at that. "Me... Reid... Penelope... Hotch..."

"Emily," I whispered. A lump began to form in my throat at the memory of Emily's "death". How I had to _lie_ to my friends for _seven whole months_... It was Hell. I had to live the last seven months of my life worrying about my best friend. Where she was, if she was okay.

And, now, I'm gonna have to spend hours on end doing the exact same thing for my daughters. It's _killed_ me inside. Coming in here day after day with bated breath, wondering when my daughters can be free from this Hell. I mean... haven't these sisters been through _enough_? When... when will it all stop?

The very thought of all that brought a tear to my eye as I let it stream down my cheek. I brought a hand to my lips, letting a muffled sob seep through my fingers. Derek put his arm around me, letting me bury my face into his chest.

"I don't think I've seen you this upset about a child since... well, since you took these girls in," he commented. I sniffed, nodding into his chest.

"Every night, when the three of us go home after visiting hours... Emily, Kaelyn and I... we just... cry and cry and cry... the tears just never stop, for any of us, Derek. And _Kaelyn_... God, Derek, she's more broken than ever, and I... we just _don't know_ what to do for them anymore. These girls have been through more pain than any of us could imagine! What kind of parents are we to not know how to _be there_ for them?"

Derek gave a sigh.

"I know it's been tough for you, Jayje, but... I've worked with you long enough to know that... you're one of the strongest people I know. Something like this isn't enough to tear you down." I leaned off of his shoulder, and wiped the tears from my eyes, heaving a sigh.

"You're right, Derek, I..." I pursed my lips together. "But, y'know, being a mother of _three_ , you just... can't help but worry." He nodded.

"I understand completely. Hey, just remember... we're all here for ya, alright?" I smiled softly, leaning back onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, big brother," I whispered. He laughed.

"Anytime, sis." He placed a kiss in my hair.

"Hey, Morgan, do yourself a favor and get your hands off my girl before you get what's comin' to ya," Emily warned as she walked up to us. I chuckled and tiredly leaned off of Derek. He scooted away from me, putting his hands up.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your claws out here, Mama." Emily fisted her hand.

"Oh, you can bet that I'll use _more_ than just the claws."

"Yikes, okay." I laughed at the two of them as Emily sat next to me, handing me a cup of coffee. I gave a grateful smile and kissed her soft lips. "I'm gonna go check on Penelope."

Once Derek was out of sight, no words were exchanged between Emily and I. She took one look into my eyes, and gently took my hand. I wrapped it into hers, as we sat there silently, thinking the exact same thing.

 _When will this all end...?_

* * *

 **~ Kallie's POV ~**

I can't help but get utter chills when I walk into this hospital. Every second I'm here, chills are sent down my spine. Now, I don't believe in ghosts, or spirits, or extraterrestrials, or any of that mumbo jumbo, but... I guess it's just this eerie feeling that people actually _die_ in a place like this that gets to me.

And this eerie feeling just gets worse and worse with each passing day that my sister has to be in here. Maybe because we both know what's coming.

As I looked up, I saw that my sister was sleeping.

 _Like an angel..._

I went over to her bed, and gently stroked her cheek. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, as a song was brought back to me. A lullaby. At that exact time, my biological mother's sweet, soft voice was also brought back to me.

 _Close your eyes, lay your head down_

 _Now it's time to sleep_

 _May you find great adventure_

 _As you lie and dream_

 _If your scared of the darkness_

 _I will calm your fear_

 _There's a light in the hallway_

 _So you know I'm here_

 _So count your blessings everyday_

 _It makes the monsters go away_

 _And everything will be okay_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are right at home_

 _Goodnight..._

 _Goodnight..._

The lump began to form in my throat as I sang the second verse.

 _You won't need me forever_

 _But, I'll still be here_

 _For we all have our nightmares_

 _Even me, my dear_

 _From now on, if you need me_

 _You can sing this song_

 _There's a light in the hallway_

 _Burning all night long_

As I neared the last chorus, my mothers had placed their hands on my shoulders. I didn't bother to look up as I finished the song.

 _So, count your blessings every day_

 _It makes the monsters go away_

 _And everything will be okay..._

The tears flowed freely as I sang these last words.

 _You are not alone..._

 _You are right at home..._

 _Goodnight..._

I felt my shoulders being squeezed as I let a sob escape my lips. I cried the rest of the night in my mothers' arms, their holds on me squeezing me tight. I didn't care who heard my cries in this hospital. I've been grieving for my dear sister since day one in this place. And I will forever grieve my sister. Even after she leaves me.

* * *

 _ **"I won't be lulled by the lullaby, when what waits after is eternal sleep." -Jarod Kintz**_


	14. Our Love Lives On

_**"He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how." -Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Another week at the hospital...

This routine has been pretty mundane for me, but... I have to get through it. For her. That's right. Remember, Kallie, this is _all_ for her. Don't forget that, not even for a second.

There are times when I _do_ want to forget about all this. This... this _Hell_.

Kenzie was sound asleep, and I looked over her longingly, with a cup of tea in my hand. Mom came over and handed me a packet of sugar for the tea. I gave a grateful smile and took it. She caught my eyes just staring at Kenzie, and she smiled sadly.

"She's not going anywhere, y'know," she joked, as I gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, well, she _will_ be going somewhere, eventually."

"Sweetie, you don't know that—"

"Oh, come _on_ , Mom!" I groaned. "Don't try to comfort me out of this! I knew since the very beginning that this was the end for us!" I didn't bother to lower my voice. Mom pursed her lips in frustration. "You're just trying to say that everything's gonna be fine because it's 'your job'. Well, newsflash, Mom..." I stood up from my seat. "... you're not very good at it." With that, I stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **~ JJ's POV ~**

I sighed, looking on as Kallie stormed out. Then, I turned back to Kenzie.

"How much did you hear?" My youngest daughter opened her eyes.

"Enough." Tongue in cheek, I pursed my lips.

"Y-Your sister, she just—"

"She's actually right, y'know."

My breath hitched at my daughter's words. "W-What...?"

"About this... pretty much being the beginning of the end. You can't try to sugarcoat everything, Mom. Especially not with Kallie." My lips pursed together yet again, as I let a shudder leave my lips.

"How?"

Kenzie's brow furrowed. "How, what?"

"How can the two of you just... practically look death in the face? Kenzie, do you even _realize_ what you have?"

"Yeah, I have something that kids my age can _easily_ die from."

"You're telling me that doesn't phase you in the slightest?!" I demanded. "That the two of you have just... _given up_?" Kenzie shook her head.

"We haven't... 'given up,' we've just... learned to accept this. We came into this promising each other that... that we wouldn't have any regrets. Let's face it, Mom. _None of us_ saw this coming. Not a single one of us had anticipated this. Mom... as Christians, we come to see our deaths as... not a tragedy, but... a blessing. Because we'll get to see God, who we long for all our lives. We long to be with him. So we learn to not fear our deaths, but... to look forward to them." I tried to take in everything Kenzie was saying, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. "Now, I know it might sound strange, and you don't have to rack your brain over this, but..." She gently took my hand. "Just know that I know what I'm getting myself into. I know what's coming, and... honestly, I see it as an opportunity." She gave a sad smile as tears streamed down her face. "I'll finally get to see my Mommy and Daddy." I put a hand over my mouth, and breathed a sob.

"You girls... are _so_ brave..." I whispered as I placed a feather kiss on Kenzie's forehead.

* * *

 **~ Emily's POV ~**

I had been so hopped up on coffee today, that I figured I needed a breather. I stepped out of the hospital to hear... humming? I looked to my left to see Kaelyn sitting on the bench near the entrance, humming what sounded like the lullaby she's been singing to Kenzie. I came over and sat beside her.

"Does that lullaby have a name?"

She nodded. "It's called 'Light in the Hallway'." A few beats later, I placed a hand on top of my daughters.

"What's goin' on in there?" I asked. She laughed.

"Too much..." she replied sullenly. I used my free hand to direct her face towards mine, so our eyes met.

"Is it too much to talk to your mother about?" Kaelyn bit her bottom lip. "C'mon, I'm all ears." She moistened her lips before explaining.

"I, kind of, uhh..." She cleared her throat. "... snapped at Mom earlier."

I furrowed my brow. "What did you say?" She glanced at the floor.

"That... That she wasn't very good at her job."

"At what? Being a profiler, or mother?" Her silence indicated that it was "mother". I sighed, and scooted next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on my chest. She recalled hers and JJ's conversation to me, as my brows stayed furrowed in concern for both my wife, as well as my two daughters.

"I mean, don't you think that Mom was just... avoiding the big picture?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That depends. What's the big picture?"

"That... this is all gonna end horribly."

I didn't take Kaelyn's negativity very fondly.

"Lemme ask you something. How does your sister feel about all this?" Now, it was Kallie's turn to furrow her brow.

"Kenzie?" I nodded. "She's... been a little more accepting of this than I've been. I mean... I understand why she wants to go through with this, I do, but..."

"But, she's still your sister." She lifted her head off of my chest, and stared out into the distance.

"She's always been more than just that. I just thought that... Mom, of all people, would understand what this feels like. I mean... she had a sister, too!" I noticed she fidgeted with Rosaline's necklace. I heaved a sigh. "Mama, I just... I'm so confused!" she groaned.

"Sweetie, listen. Your Mom..." I bit on my lip. How was I going to word this? "Your Mom is just... trying to protect you. _You girls_ are our whole world, and we only want what's best for you. Now, I won't lie. In a sense... you're both right." She looked at me.

"How do you figure?"

"Well... on your part... I'll agree that it's only gonna get harder from here on out. But... on your mother's part... I have to agree that you shouldn't be giving up so easily. To JJ, you're still her baby, Kaelyn. And... you're eighteen now, so you're an adult."

"What are you getting at here, Mama?" she sighed.

"What I'm getting at, is that... once... your sister..." I couldn't finish that sentence. "It's gonna change you. However this changes you, for better, or for worse, is _entirely_ up to you, baby. Eighteen... is an age, where, yes, you make your own decisions, and you grow up. But, one thing that will never change from here on out for you, Kaelyn..." I lifted her chin so our eyes met. "... is that JJ and I... Mom and Mama... we'll be here, with open arms. _Everyone_ will be here. The team. Henry. Jemily. Your friends." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll _all_ be your crying shoulder, sweetie. Kenzie... I admire her standing up to this, I really do. But, I admire _you_ even more because you're really sticking by your sister till the very end. I couldn't be more blessed to see the two of you together everyday. Just know that... once Kenzie leaves... she'll be waiting for you. And so will your parents. You can be a family again... once your time is up. But, until then, baby, can you promise me that... that you won't leave any words to your sister left unsaid. Promise me that you'll spend every waking moment in this hospital expressing your love for your baby sister." The tears welled up in her brown eyes, as well as my own.

"I promise," she whispered before wrapping her arms around me. We sat there in each other's warmth until visiting hours were up for the day. Silently praying that God would prolong Kenzie's time here on Earth. Praying that God would let our family live on for just a little while longer.

* * *

 _ **"Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life." -William Faulkner**_

* * *

 **A/N: More reviews means more chapters! Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	15. The Hardest Part

_**"Look on every exit as being an entrance to somewhere else." -Tom Stoppard**_

* * *

"Sissy..."

"Hmm?" I gently caressed my sister's cheek.

"Sing to me again," she cutely said. "The same song." I smiled, and placed a kiss on her temple. "I'm listening."

"Anything for you, baby."

I breathed in and closed my eyes, immersing myself into the song.

 _Close your eyes, lay your head down_

 _Now it's time to sleep_

 _May you find great adventure_

 _As you lie and dream_

 _If you're scared of the darkness_

 _I will calm your fear_

 _There's a light in the hallway_

 _So you know I'm here_

 _So count your blessings everyday_

 _It makes the monsters go away_

 _And everything will be okay_

I opened my eyes to see Kenzie, fast asleep. I smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 _You are not alone_

 _You are right at home_

 _Goodnight..._

"Sleep well, princess," I whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." I placed one more kiss to her temple. "I love you." Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see my girlfriend. "Oh, babe, it's just you," I sighed.

"Your Moms wanna talk to you; sent me to get you," she said before placing a chaste kiss to my lips. I smiled into the kiss, and before I could go any further, Melina gently pushed me away. "Mm, babe..."

I laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I stared into her brown eyes, and moved a stray lock of hair from her face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Mel sighed. "But, I know your motto. Family comes first." I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. We both looked down at Kenzie's sleeping figure. Melina pulled away from me, and leaned down to whisper in Kenzie's ear. I smiled softly, and made my way to the door. I smiled seeing my mothers in the hallway, in each other's arms. Mama Em reached her hand out, and I made my way over to them, getting caught in their embrace.

 _We'll be okay..._

* * *

 **~ An Hour Later ~**

We waited around in Kenzie's hospital room. Just when I was about to nod off, Mom and I heard whimpering.

"Sissy... Kallie..." Kenzie squeaked. I creased my brows in concern as I quickly took to her side.

"What's wrong, baby?" She could only respond with a quiet whimper. "Talk to me, angel. What's the matter?"

"I... I don't feel so good..." she moaned. I pursed my lips as I touched my palm to her forehead. My eyes widened.

"Her fever's rising again." Mom quickly stood up from her chair and out the room. "Dr. Wilson's gonna check on you, baby. I'm right here." Kenzie suddenly gripped onto my blouse, and her face paled. "... Kenzie?"

Her eyes teared up as she leaned over and threw up. No bucket, nothing to collect the bile.

She just let everything out onto my blouse and onto the floor. No words left my lips. All I could do was stare in shock at my sister as she looked back up at me once she was done. I could see it; _fear_. Suddenly, she burst into tears and wailed like a little child. She threw her head back onto the bed, and her hands fisted, wiping her own tears. My heart broke in two as I smoothed her hair out.

"Don't cry, baby girl. I'm not mad; I promise." I gently kissed her forehead as she continued to cry. "It's okay, baby, shhh..." I sighed heavily. "I love you, baby, please don't cry."

"Girls!"

I turned to the door to see Mom, Mama, and Dr. Wilson, all with concern written on their faces.

"Mom, Mama!" I carefully stepped over the mess on the floor, and smiled sadly. "She had a bit of an accident." My two mothers sighed, and looked over to Dr. Wilson knowingly.

"You do your thing here, Doc. We'll take care of this mess," Mom offered. I followed my mothers. I looked back over my shoulder, and could see the tears streaming down Kenzie's cheeks. I bit down on my lip, and could feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears, as Mom slipped her arm around my shoulders.

As we neared the restroom, I glanced up and saw Melina exiting the restroom.

"Whoa..." she monotoned. "Uhh, what—?"

"Her fever's coming back..." I sighed. I looked at my two mothers, flashing a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys. I can clean up on my own." Mom handed me a tank top, and I walked into the restroom, my girlfriend following closely behind.

"I have some soap to scrub that off," Mel offered, pulling out the soap. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," I replied before pecking her lips.

I took the tank top that Mom gave me and walked into one of the stalls. I threw my blouse over the stall door for Mel to catch. I quickly changed into the tank top, and exited the stall. As she turned on the faucet, and began soaking my blouse in the warm water, I leaned on the wall, lost in thought.

"Earth to Kallie!" I glanced toward Mel. "What's goin' on in there?"

"... Do you ever get lonely, being an only child?" My eyes cast towards her, as she focused on scrubbing my blouse.

"Where's this coming from, babe?" I shook my head.

"Just curious." I went over to Mel, and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. I placed a gentle kiss to her cheek as she scrubbed my blouse down. I noticed the soft smile that graced her lips.

"I'll admit, I do get a little jealous seeing how you interact with your siblings..." I dragged my hands up to her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "It does get a bit lonely around my house, what with the whole situation with my Dad, but..." She turned her head to face me. "in all honesty, babe... it's... frustrating... knowing that I'll never have what you and your siblings have, but at the same time... it still makes me happy." She stopped scrubbing my blouse, and turned to me, her body gently pressing against mine. "It makes me happy... to see you happy." She pressed her soft lips to mine, and I gently returned the kiss, resisting myself not to get to immersed into it. Goosebumps flew down my bare arms as her hands gently caressed my skin. For the first time in the last few weeks, I've never felt more happy.

Melina pulled away from me as I quietly whined. She giggled, and smoothed out my hair. She brought her lips to my ear.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in a tank?" she whispered. I sighed.

"C'mon, baby, don't do this, or I could take you right here and now." She chuckled, and went back to the faucet, pulling out my blouse. She wrung it out, and smiled, satisfied that the stains didn't set.

"Better not try anything funny, PJ," she shot back as I giggled.

* * *

 **~ JJ's POV ~**

"So, Doc, is it serious...?"

Dr. Wilson sat Emily and I down in her office. She let a deep sigh leave her lips as she folded her hands on top of her desk.

"I've good news and bad news, ladies. Which do you want first?" I took Emily's hand as the two of us steeled ourselves for the bomb that was about to drop.

* * *

 _ **"That which does not kill us makes us stronger." -Friedrich Nietzsche**_


	16. Her Wish

**_"If there's a single lesson that life teaches us, it's that wishing doesn't make it so." -Lev Grossman_**

* * *

 **~ JJ's POV ~**

"I've good news and bad news, ladies. Which do you want first?" I took Emily's hand as the two of us steeled ourselves for the bomb that was about to drop. Emily nodded.

"Bad news." Dr. Wilson swallowed hard before giving us the news.

"Her fever, unfortunately, hasn't gone down, and her white blood cell count is… continuing to drop." I gripped Emily's hand. " _But_ … that's where the treatment comes in. The good news is, once we start treatment, we _may_ see some changes." I furrowed my brow.

"She's starting treatment so soon?"

"Yes. Well… in her case, the sooner, the better."

The silence in the room was thick. _Chemotherapy… Jennifer, you_ know _that this is what's best for Mackenzie, but… will she handle it? She's so small for her age… God, she'll probably need more transplants, too._ I glanced at Emily. Her brown pleading eyes staring back at me.

"You said that you 'may' see some changes," I said lowly.

"Jennifer…" Emily whispered. I pursed my lips before moving on.

"All due respect, Dr. Wilson… _none_ of us here know what's gonna happen down the line. Are you really so certain that things will change for the better? And, so soon?" Dr. Wilson drew out a long sigh through her pursed lips.

"I understand your hesitation to go through with this. But, Agent Jareau, please know that we are doing this with your daughter's best interests in mind. If it gets to be too much for her, she can tell us to slow down. But, _as her mother_ , I do need _your_ permission." I moistened my lips.

"How much time can you give us to think about this?" Dr. Wilson's eyes lowered.

"Unfortunately, Agents, I need an immediate answer. Like I said, the sooner, the better." I laughed lightly. I blinked and blew a breath.

"Alright… we'll go through with the treatment." Dr. Wilson smiled softly.

"Thank you, Agents."

"But… can you promise us something, Doctor?" Her eyes softened.

"Of course."

"Please promise us that… when we're not here, that you'll update Kaelyn on _everything_ regarding her sister's condition." You didn't have to be a profiler to see the hesitation in someone's eyes, and it was crystal clear in Dr. Wilson's. "If we aren't the first to know about Kenzie's condition, then she is. These girls… we've pretty much seen everything they've been through since we met them." I soon felt the lump form in my throat. "I've never seen a stronger bond between sisters than the two of them. They mean more than anything to each other." I breathed in before making my point. "Dr. Wilson, please don't leave Kaelyn in the dark about _any_ of this. It could scar her for life. She's an adult now. She _deserves_ to know." She nodded.

"Understood."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Kallie rushed in, her eyes flooded with tears. The three of us immediately stood up.

"Kaelyn?" I questioned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"She's seizing!" My heart stopped. I lost my breath for more than a moment before I felt Emily's hand squeeze my own. "Dr. Wilson! Please!" Kallie cried.

"I'm on it."

* * *

 **~ Two Hours Later (KALLIE'S POV) ~**

I paced back and forth as we waited outside Mackenzie's room. Mom's blue eyes glanced up at me from her hunched position.

"Sweetheart, sit down, please."

"It's been two whole hours," I rushed. "How much more do they need to examine?"

"Let them do their job, angel," Mama Em prompted. "They know what they're doing." I heaved a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"If they really knew what they were doing, we wouldn't be waiting here with bated breath for _hours on end_ for the last month!" I raised my voice a bit, biting my tongue to keep from yelling.

"Kaelyn!" Mama Em scolded. "Realize where you are right now!" My fidgeting started as I bit down on my lip.

"I-I need a minute," I rushed as I paced out of the hospital doors, feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't even bother to hear the footsteps rushing behind me. I saw a patch of grass outside, and let it all out. The bile exited my lips as I heaved out. My legs soon gave out and I fell to the ground. I willed myself not to cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my blonde mother staring back at me with watery eyes.

No words were exchanged between the two of us. Mom helped me up off the ground and we walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Seconds soon lapsed into minutes. Silence.

"… You wanna tell me what's really going on?" Mom whispered gently. I licked my lips before speaking.

"I just… honestly can't see how this could get _any_ worse." I blew a shaky breath. "Her fever won't go down… and now, this…" I tried to blink the tears away, but they successfully ran down my cheeks. "Mom… is this my fault…?" I whispered. She didn't reply. "Is this because I've basically left Mackenzie _alone_ all this time?" No response. I went on. "Think about it, Mom; I've only been spending time with _you_! I… I haven't spent enough time with my sister, my _blood_! And, now, because of that, I'll lose her before I even get the chance…"

"Honey… you don't know that…" I laughed, and turned to my mother. "You're letting all of this go before you can even give the doctors a chance; you're scared."

"Of course I'm scared, Mom! Aren't you?!" She took my hand in her own.

"More than anything. I'm scared of what the chemo will do to your sister, I'm scared of the lengths that you'll go to, if, God forbid, this doesn't go well. I'm scared of what this entire situation could do to my relationship with Emily, yes, Kaelyn, I. Am. Scared." The tears soon flowed down my mother's cheeks as I stared back at her. "But, I have to be strong. Not because it's my job as your parent…" She touched her palm to my cheek. "… but because I know that neither of you girls have anyone else to turn to. We are your girls' safe haven. Emily and I… we'll stick with the two of you till the very end. It's what family is for, angel." She gently placed a kiss to my forehead. "Losing Kenzie… would also mean losing you. I would never forgive myself."

"Mom…" I whimpered. She brought me into her embrace as I returned her hug, weeping into her shoulder. "I can't take much more of this… I-It's all just… too much…"

"I know, baby… I know…"

We sat their in each others' hold for the rest of the afternoon.

 _Kenzie… I'm sorry._

* * *

 ** _"Never apologize for showing your feelings. When you do, you are apologizing for the truth." -José N. Harris_**


	17. Lost Time

**_"You can set unachievable goals, and you can end up missing out on your life, because, in some ways, ambition is kind of living in the future." -Simon Le Bon_**

* * *

 **~ Six Years Later ~**

The entire Prentiss-Jareau family were waiting with bated breath. Yesterday, Mom and Mama Em had agreed that I would take part in a kidney transplant for Kenzie. This was the surgery that could make or break the cancer. If the kidney was successfully transplanted, she could finally go into remission. She could be free of this hell.

Now six years old, Jemily was excited to finally be able to meet her older sister. Henry, now twelve, held his little sister's hand and prayed silently.

Mom, Mama Em and my hands were linked together as a drop of sweat came down my temple from the nerves building up inside me. I heard a door open. I looked up from my position to see Dr. Wilson. We immediately stood up, hands still linked together. I was literally holding my breath, steeling myself.

"Ladies…" I swallowed hard, moistening my lips. I saw the smallest of a smile grace Dr. Wilson's lips. "I'm happy to report that the surgery was a success, Mackenzie's adjusting well… and as of today, she is _cancer free_."

I never thought I'd hear the words "cancer free" the entire time that this was going on. _Finally_ , after six long years, I could make up for lost time with my beloved sister.

I brought my shaky hands to my lips and let the emotions overflow as well as the happy tears.

 _Lord, thank you for this miracle!_

Mom went over and took Dr. Wilson's hand.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor. We owe you our lives."

"Just simply doing my job, Agents." Dr. Wilson's eyes veered towards me as she smiled softly. "She's awake and ready to see you, Kaelyn."

I had never paced so fast in my entire life.

The tearful smile never left my face as I quickly raced to Kenzie's hospital room. Her door was open, and I could see her looking out the window. Her wig was blowing slightly in the breeze. I smiled softly and walked over to her. She heard my footsteps and turned to me, smiling softly.

"Hey, sissy," she whispered for the first time in the last six years. I smoothed her hair out, letting the tears stream down my face.

"Baby…" I sobbed happily. I gently brought her into my embrace. "I've missed you so much…"

"Me, too."

Six years later and Mackenzie has grown _so much._ It's still hard to believe she's now eighteen. She's truly grown to be a fine young woman.

Mom and Mama Em soon entered the room and brought themselves into our embrace as the four of us shared a tearful hug, welcoming our Kenzie back into the world.

* * *

 **~ At Home ~**

"We've got a few surprises for you, Kenzie," Mom pointed out once we all exited the van.

"One surprise, you'll find once we get inside," Mama Em added. I went over and placed a kiss in her hair, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"The other surprise, you'll have to wait till tonight when we celebrate your discharge."

"Cool!" Kenzie exclaimed happily. I kept her close to me as we walked toward the apartment. I stopped her once we were at the door.

"Wait, hang on, baby." She smirked.

"Yes, Sissy?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"Mind putting this on for me?" She furrowed her brow. "Just trust me; it's part of your surprise." Kenzie gave a shrug.

"Okay." I brushed my hands over her face, and covered her eyes with the blindfold.

"Can you see anything?" I asked, waving my hands in front of her.

"I'm perfectly blind," she joked.

"Great." I unlocked the door and we carefully stepped into the house, passing through the hallway and to our destination. I took off her blindfold and grinned. Labeled on the door was _Kenzie's Room_. She turned to me, raising her eyebrows. I pushed her slightly. "Well, hurry up and open the door!"

Kenzie opened the door to her new room, and was greeted with the walls painted purple (her favorite color), a brand new vanity, and a laptop. She walked over to the vanity as I followed closely behind. Her eyes veered down the sides of the mirror. I had laced them with tons of photos of the two of us. Seeing our silly faces, Kenzie couldn't help but smile. She turned to me.

"Did you do all this?"

"I had a little help from the ladies of the BAU, plus one."

"Plus one?" she repeated. We heard little footsteps trotting and were greeted by a hug from our tiny sister, Jemily.

"I helped!" she squeaked. Kenzie and I shared a laugh. "Do you like your new room, Kenzie?" We smiled down at her.

"I love it, sweetie." Kenzie gently picked Jemily up, and pecked her cheek. Something popped into Kenzie's mind. "Wait, what about you, Sissy?" I smiled sadly. "You said this was _my_ room."

"It is," I replied, nodding. "I, uh… I moved out, once I turned twenty — four years ago. I managed to get a place with Melina, Allison, Dylan and Logan."

"… Oh," she replied lowly. I placed my palm to her cheek.

" _But_ , don't you dare think that I'm not gonna spend every waking moment with you until you've settled in." I placed a kiss to her forehead. "Until you say so, you're stuck with me. It'll be just like before." The smile that graced her lips is one that will stay with me forever. Gosh, I missed that smile.

"Sounds good to me." I squeezed her close to me.

"Welcome home, Sissy."

"Good to be back, Kallie."

"Guessing you love your room, Kenz?" Mama Em asked as she and Mom leaned against the doorway.

"I do," she chuckled as I held out my hand. Our mothers soon joined us in our embrace, Henry soon following behind Mom as we all had a comfy group hug.

The Prentiss-Jareau family was finally back together. And I couldn't be more blessed.

* * *

 ** _"Everyone needs a house to live in, but a supportive family is what builds a home." -Anthony Liccione_**


	18. Life-Altering Changes

**_"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody." -Stephen Chbosky_**

* * *

That night, the whole family arrived at the café just before seven. We got out of the car, and I draped my arm over Kenzie's shoulder.

"Are we celebrating my discharge here?" she asked.

"Yep. But, first off…" I looked up at the sign of the café. Kenzie followed my gaze. "I got Uncle Derek to change the sign." It read:

 **KALLIE & KENZIE'S PLACE **

"Hah, Sis, you're not serious right now." I glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious, Mackenzie." I brought her close to me. "This is _our_ café now. You're gonna help me run this place!" Kenzie grinned and hugged me from my side.

"Wow, Sis, _thank you_!"

"Now, let's head inside," I said, holding up the keys to the café. We all went inside. The lights were off. I switched them on and we were greeted with the rest of the BAU and my all my friends. There was a big banner that said "Welcome home, Kenzie!". My sister stood there with her mouth agape, and looked at me. I grinned. "Surprise!" I giggled. She gave me a big hug, sending me a few steps back. I laughed in her embrace.

"You're the best," she whispered, gently pecking my cheek.

* * *

 **~ 8:30pm ~**

At the café, we added a stage. Kenzie looked over to it.

"Hey, sis, was that stage always there?" I smirked.

"Actually, we added that in about the same time as when we decided to change the sign." She nodded understandingly. "Plus, the gang and I needed a place for our cover band to perform," I quickly added. Kenzie did a double-take.

"Wai— _cover band_?"

"Yep!" I giggled. "Matter of fact, we have a little performance for you, kiddo."

"Y-You do?" I nodded and turned to Mel, Alli, Dyl and Logan. They nodded and went to set up onstage. I winked at Kenzie before following the gang. I went up to the mic.

"Hey, everybody! So, you guys know that Kenzie has _finally_ been discharged from the hospital, and as of today, is a _cancer survivor_!" Cheers erupted from the café as Kenzie blushed slightly. I went on. "To celebrate that, our band, 'The Survivors', wanna sing a little something for her." I smiled down at her. "This is for you, Kenz." I turned to Mel. "Ready, guys?" They nodded, and Logan started the chords off on his guitar. I closed my eyes and sang.

 _I think the universe is on my side_

 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good and that's they way it should be_

Melina stepped in front of me and went on.

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_

 _It's like a moon beam brushed across my face_

 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

Allison and Dylan took over.

 _You make me sing ooh la la laa_

 _You make a girl go ooh ooh_

 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

I stepped down off the stage and went over to Kenzie.

 _And I see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

Allison, Dylan and Melina harmonized with me.

 _You make me sing ooh la la laa_

 _You make a girl go ooh ooh_

 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now I'm shining bright (ooh) so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes_

I finished it off with the last solo.

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

Cheers and "aww's" erupted from the café, as Kenzie shed tears of joy and the gang and I gave her a group hug.

* * *

 **~ JJ's POV ~**

I smiled, looking on at my two daughters exchanging hugs, kisses and tears of joy. Emily came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Our kids certainly have grown, huh, Jen?" I let out a satisfied sigh as I leaned into her embrace.

"Yeah, they sure have…" She leaned in to my ear.

"Have you thought about the offer?" I laughed.

"Have I ever told you how awful your timing is, Emily?" My wife sighed and pulled away from me.

"Jen, you _have_ to make a decision soon. It's now or never, hon."

"Emily, I'm not the only one that needs to make a decision here. _You_ have to think about what this decision could do to our family! I mean, we _just_ got Mackenzie back!" Emily pursed her lips. "Do you _really_ think I could do that to our kids?"

"Jennifer, you have to remember that Kallie and Kenzie _aren't_ kids anymore! It's been six years. Kallie's gotten past her PTSD and androphobia, and Mackenzie's _legally_ an adult now! They can take care of themselves!"

"What about Henry? Jemily?" Emily let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her brunette locks.

"I'll take care of them, Jen. You don't have to worry about that. All that's happening is your hours are just gonna be a bit longer, that's all."

"And what happens when a case lasts more than a day?" She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Just leave it all to me." I glanced down. "Jennifer Jareau, I married you for a reason! It's so you won't be going through things like this by yourself. I _will_ see this through with you. I promise." She gently placed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, are you in this or not?"

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. I looked longingly over at my all my kids.

 _Kallie… Kenzie… you don't know how much our lives have changed since you two came into them. Jemmy, same with you, too, baby. Ohh, Henry… please look after your baby sister. All of you… look after each other. Things are about to change now more than ever._

 _Now, whether that's a good thing… I'm still trying to figure that out._

* * *

 ** _"Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful..." -José N. Harris_**


End file.
